Forbidden Love
by RKOTheViper19
Summary: What will happen Randy Orton and Lita meet outside the ring. What will he do when he falls for the women he is supposed to hate because she is an Over Killer and he is Evolution?
1. The beginning of the end of Evolution

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the end of Evolution**

"So we all in?" Shawn Michaels asked.

A small group of WWE superstars stood in the locker room of Shawn Michaels listening to his proposal.

"Count me in," John Cena grinned.

"Jeff?" Trish looked at her boyfriend.

"Why not?" he smiled.

"We're in as well," Trish smiled.

"Batista's mine," Rey smirked.

"Fine he's all yours," Shawn smiled.

"In," Rey breathed.

"Lita?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know," the red head sighed.

"You hate evolution as much as us. Tonight they will reform and we will clear out the ring. Come on Lita," Shawn begged.

"Alright," Lita smiled. "We need a name though."

"The over killers" Shawn suggested.

"Sounds scary," Rey grinned.

"Exactly," Shawn grinned. "Agreed?"

Everyone nodded, "Good now all we have to do is for evolution to reunite tonight," Jeff smiled.

-X-X-X-X-

IN THE RING ON RAW…

"People of Texas you are very gifted tonight," Ric Flair grinned.

"What are they doing in the ring, together?" King asked as Triple H and Ric Flair stood side by side.

"Tonight Evolution will reunite," Triple H spat. "And this time no one will tear us apart."

"Right Game so let's introduce the next member, BATISTA!" Ric Flair shouted down the microphone.

The animal's music sounded. The fans didn't know how to react. He entered the ring wearing his suite and to the fans dismay he shook Hunter's hand.

"Welcome back mate," Flair hugged his partner in crime.

"And next the intercontinental champion the Legend Killer himself, RANDY ORTON!" Triple H smiled.

The youngest member of evolution made his way to the ring, grinning with every step he took. Again, he entered and was greeted as if he was their long lost brother.

"You think that's it?" Hunter asked the fans.

"Hell no!" flair did his woo dance.

"We have two new members right Hunter. First of all the women's intercontinental VICTORIA!" Batista smiled as his girlfriend made her way to the ring.

Victoria laughed as she entered the ring and kissed Batista.

"But nope that's not all. Evolution is all about having the best of this business. So ladies and so called gentlemen, welcome the new women's champion, Stephanie McMahon," Triple H smiled.

"So this is why Triple H helped Stephanie pull off her victory against Lita last week," Styles said.

"What you on Joey?" Coach asked.

"Obviously he helped her win because he wanted the women's champion in evolution," King laughed.

Stephanie McMahon entered the ring and kissed Hunter lightly on the lips.

"McMahon Helmsley era has restarted but this time with Evolution," Stephanie McMahon laughed.

"Tonight marks a new start for WWE. Standing in the ring is the Intercontinental champion, the women's champion, the women's intercontinental champion and I the world heavyweight champion," Triple H turned to Ric Flair and Batista, "And the soon to be Tag Team Champions. Big Show and Kane watch your backs!"

Evolution stood in the ring and laughed.

I'm just a sexy boy.

"Ladies and gentlemen Shawn Michaels!" King shouted.

"What do you want Michaels," Hunter spat. "We don't want sissies in evolution."

"Then what do you call yourselves," Michaels smiled. "I don't give a shit if I'm not welcome in Evolution. Quite frankly I've had enough of Evolution."

"So you want to single handily take down Evolution," Stephanie laughed.

"Who said I'm alone," as soon as Shawn said those words The Over killers jumped out of the audience. John took out Flair within minutes.

Jeff Hardy took down Randy Orton with a DDT and threw him out of the ring.

Rey clothes lined Batista and chucked him out of the ring. Trish chick kicked Victoria and threw her on top of Batista. Shawn ran to the ring taking a chair given to him by Jeff straight to Hunter's head. Lita did her trademark DDT on Stephanie McMahon, leaving all of Evolution to stand at the ramp.

"Tonight marks the beginning of the end of Evolution," Lita smiled as RAW went off air.


	2. Randy and Lita's encounter

**Chapter 2: Randy and Lita's encounter **

"Did you see their faces," Trish laughed as they entered the locker rooms.

"Yeah babe," Jeff smiled.

"They were petrified!" John grinned.

"I got Batista," Rey laughed.

"You sure did. He was frightened all right," Shawn grinned. "Nice job with that bitch Lita"

"What?" Lita asked,

"You listening at all?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I am," Lita lied.

"Loved your line at the end!" Trish laughed. "Tonight marks the beginning of the end of evolution!"

"Amazing!" Shawn smiled.

"Thank you!" Lita smiled snapping into reality.

"Let's go to the hotel," Rey suggested.

"And then clubbing" Trish giggled.

"You are high!" John and Jeff laughed.

"Come on then!" Trish dragged them to the limo in the parking lot.

Once they had reached the hotel the two girls decided to get ready. Trish ended up in a skirt and a halter-top. Lita ended up in black jeans and a red strap top. Obviously, Trish chose the outfit. Lita threatened to kill her if she chose her outfit again.

"Ok you do that," Trish laughed as they spotted the guys in the lobby.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"You both look stunning," Jeff commented as Lita gave him a dirty look.

"It's a compliment," Rey explained earning him a dirty look too.

"Before red here," John nodded to Lita, "kill's someone let's hit the club!"

The ride to Club Violet was loud and rowdy as they all laughed at tonight's incident.

"Drinks first," John went over to the bar and grabbed the drinks.

In one go, they all drank waiting for someone to get the next round in.

"Fine. My turn," Shawn gave in.

The drinks were drunk slowly this time although Lita did get the next round in early and dragged Trish to the dance floor.

"I had to drag you to the dance floor this time?" Lita laughed.

"I know! It's usually you I drag!" Trish laughed as she emptied her glass.

"Need another?" Lita laughed.

"I'll get them," Trish smiled as she went over to the bar where Jeff was and ordered three drinks. John was off flirting with some blonde and to Lita's surprise so was Rey!

Shawn was meeting his wife at the club as he waited for her he drank. She entered the club and kissed him. Both joined Lita on the dance floor. Trish and Jeff arrived on the dance floor with vodka tonics.

"This is sooooooooo much fun!" Lita jumped.

"Already drunk huh?" Jeff laughed. "Only took you half an hour!"

"So?" Lita danced.

John and his blonde "friend" joined the group on the dance floor followed by Rey and his girl.

Their attention suddenly focused on the entrance of the club. EVOLUTION.

"They won't cause trouble will they?" Lita asked.

"Probably not. Last time they nearly lost their job. Anyway, this place has two dance floors," Shawn answered. "They're headed to the other one."

"Good or we'd kick their booties!" Trish laughed.

"Another drunk," Jeff laughed drinking his drink.

"Shut up!" Lita and Trish yelled.

For hours, they danced. Shawn and his wife left around midnight followed by Rey and John and their two "friends".

"Looks like evolution are leaving too," Trish commented as she and Jeff got ready.

"But they won't leave without giving us those evil looks!" Lita laughed as she saw Stephanie's face.

"Only Randy left," Jeff added as they all left.

"You gonna be alright on your own?" Trish asked.

"Of course!" Lita sang. "More dancing! More singing! More drinking!"

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Jeff asked feeling dizzy.

"Yep Jiffy Jeffy!" Lita laughed.

"Take the cab number," Jeff handed her a card.

"Fine. Go," Lita ordered.

Lita danced for an hour or two and decided to go to the bathroom. After fixing her hair, she exited the toilets and walked outside. Call cab or walk thorough alleyway? Hmmm….alleyway.

"Oi baby," a drunken black haired guy called.

"Get lost," Lita headed to the floor but he grabbed her hand and pushed her to the wall.

"Now baby you want to have some fun!" he laughed his breathe reeked.

"Get off," Lita screamed.

"Why you walking down an alley if you don't want to have fun," he laughed as he held her hands down.

"Get Off!" she shouted as he covered her mouth.

"She said get off," a voice came from behind.

"Why don't you shut…" the guy turned to see Randy Orton.

"Sorry?" Randy laughed.

The guy remained silent.

"Bye bye now," Randy grinned.

He walked off.

"Why you walking in an alley?" Randy asked Lita once the guy had walked off.

"Why did you save me?" Lita asked feeling dizzy.

"Want me to call him back?" Randy laughed.

"No," Lita said.

"Let me walk you back. You look…tipsy," Randy commented.

Lita didn't bother to argue as he walked her to her hotel room.

"Impressive line you spoke tonight on RAW," Randy said.

"Scared you lot didn't it?" Lita asked.

"We don't get scared," Randy said.

"You ran with your tails between your legs," Lita smiled.

"Maybe I should have let that guy handle you!" Randy said.

"I would have handled it!" Lita resorted.

"Not from where I was standing!" Randy said.

"Next time leave it to me!" Lita whispered trying to control her temper.

"FINE!" Randy yelled walking off.

"FINE!" Lita screamed as she entered her room and slammed the door shut.

GOD! Randy takes the piss! What a jerk


End file.
